


Fucking Finally

by zainab_jasmine



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, Mutual Pining, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, Stevetony only if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 13:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zainab_jasmine/pseuds/zainab_jasmine
Summary: Bucky and Y/N have been pining after each other for months. An argument is just what it takes to get the two of you together.





	Fucking Finally

**Author's Note:**

> Please god don't ask me what this is. It's my first time writing anything really sexual at all, so I hope I did okay?

“Barnes, Agent 15, you’re on the AIM mission, but you’ll have to decide who takes the lead,” explained Steve from the front of the briefing room where he stood next to Tony who was transferring the case file to your StarkPads. The whole team could see the sexual tension between the two of you, so they’d been pairing you up at every chance they got. They figured that if you spent enough time together, one of you would eventually give in and confess your feelings. Unfortunately they’d forgotten that you were two of the most stubborn people on the planet so instead you dealt with your repressed feelings by sniping at each other every opportunity you could find. 

You’d hadn’t lead a mission in a while, so you really wanted this one, especially since during your last AIM mission, one of their agents had shot you in shoulder, benching you from missions for the next six months. You were finally back on the field and now you wanted your revenge. “I can do it!”

“I’ll lead!” said Bucky at the same time. 

“No really I insist,” you said, trying to convince Bucky to let you take the job. “You must be tired from your last mission anyway, you don’t need to overwork yourself.”

“I was literally a freeze-and-play murder doll for 70 years, I think I can handle leading two back to missions agent.”

This was so unfair, “If Barnes just lead a mission then shouldn’t I get to lead this one?” you turned to Tony and Steve, looking for backup. 

“Oh no, we are not getting involved in your weird foreplay. You can figure this one out between yourselves,” inserted Tony, with Steve nodding next to him.

“Sorry guys, we can’t help you here,” said Steve as he and the rest of the team filed out of the room, leaving just you and Bucky. 

“Thanks for the help guys!” You didn’t care what it took, you were leading that mission even if you had to kill Bucky to get it. Not that you’d actually kill him, you were hoping to go out with him at least once before you murdered each other, but that was a subject for another time. Right now you had to focus on proving that you were the right person for this job. 

“Look y/n, let me lead this mission and you can do the next one,” Bucky tried to bargain, both of you knowing that your next mission was working undercover at a fish market, somewhere neither of you wanted to be. 

“Funny,” you scoffed “I’m not an idiot. Why do you even want this so bad anyway?” 

“I could ask you the same thing,” he replied, taking a step closer to you in the now empty room. 

“You could, but I asked first. You tell me and I’ll tell you.” You hoped he didn’t notice how you slid backwards as he got closer, your breaths getting shallower as he backed you into the wall. 

“Come on doll, just give up,” he murmured. 

Your eyes followed his tongue, as it darted out and wetted his lips. You wanted to kiss him so badly, it hurt. 

“Fuck this,” you tilted your head up, closing the gap between you by finally kissing the man youd been pining after for months. 

Bucky happily reciprocated, biting down on your lower lip and slipping his tongue into your mouth. Suddenly, all thoughts of the mission had disappeared from your minds, you were too wrapped up in each other to care about who got to lead what. 

*****

Steve and Tony stood outside the briefing room, debating whether to go in or not.

“Ten bucks says they’ve killed each other already,” bet the blonde. 

“20 says they’re fucking on the table.”

“You’re on, but I’m not going in there to check.”

“Yeah neither am I — Friday, what’s happening in that room?”

“The two seem to be engaged in sexual intercourse on top of the conference table,” informed the AI.

“Fuck you,” laughed Steve, pulling a 20 from his wallet and handing it to Tony.

“Pleasure doin’ business with ya Cap!”  
*****  
You and Bucky lay on top of the table in the middle of the room, completely naked, and panting from your recent activities. “Why the fuck didn’t we do that sooner?” asked Bucky, linking his metal fingers with yours. 

“Because we were both too stubborn to make the first move,” you laughed in reply.

“But seriously, who’s leading the mission?”

“I think I deserve it for being the one to finally make the first move.”

“I don’t know babe, I might need a little more convincing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @driftingtonystark


End file.
